


One Enemy's Love

by Merrowland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Arthur Kirkland/Reader - Freeform, England/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Hetalia, Historical Hetalia, I'll try to make this really sad, Reader is a vampire hunter, Reader is religious, Vampire England (Hetalia), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrowland/pseuds/Merrowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Vampire!England x Hunter!Reader]</p>
<p>In year 1375, a strange disease is spreading around England. You, an innocent girl, meet a boy and you fall in love with him. But destiny has got other plans for the two of you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Draining Disease

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 1
> 
> {Could contain triggers, such as swearing and gore. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, instead of 'Vampire' I say 'Vampyre' because this written version is older and more related to the Vampire Mythology and it fits better into the story. That's all. Enjoy~}

I would be lying if I said the never ending wars and burning hatred between Vampyres and Humans were just stupid little stories made up to entertain the children. They are told that these creatures are not real and only exist in their heads. With every year they get older, they start to make fun of actually believing these stories as kids and continue with their boring and ordinary life. Not having even a single clue what life really is and what actually lies behind the shadows of it. And if they walk beyond the fog, suddenly all their kids stories become their biggest nightmare....

And the little game of Hide and Seek begins...

~You can't hide from us~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the 14th century. 1375 to be more accurate. England is plagued by unknown diseases. Especially little villages are affected, since they are poor and can't afford medicine. But it wouldn't even spare the noblemen in London. It would start with getting paler and weaker. Then you would cough up blood twice a day and your hair would slowly start to fall out. It would just get worser when a whole week was over. Everyone was trying their best to keep the affected patients alive but what nobody really noticed is that none of them survived, so it wasn't really worth trying. They should just aim, pull the trigger and redeem them from the pain. But one thing they did notice. The corpses had either deep bloody scratches on their bodies or deep bloody holes on their neck. No one could explain why. They call it the draining disease. Because when they died, the bodies were completely dry. No blood remaining.

Over the time, more and more people died helplessly. Hence many innocent women were accused of using black magic and were burned alive on the pyre. Maybe they would find the culprit. But little did they know, this was far from the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were a young girl at age 10. You had (h/l) (h/c) hair and sparkling (e/c) eyes. A curious girl that couldn't wait to grow up and discover what was behind the big forest outside the wooden house you were living in with your mother. Your father was killed years ago. The reason still remains unknown for now though. You never talked with your mother about it, too scared to hurt her. But even if you two weren't the richest people on earth, your father passed away and you were living outside a village, you had a good life.

"(Y/n) (L/n), if you don't show up at breakfast down here in 2 minutes, I will get out my wooden spoon!", your mother threatens. You open your eyes immediately.

"Coming!", you jump up from your bed, throw over your little brown and white dress you were known for over and run downstairs into the eating room. Your mother sits there, waiting for you. She giggles.

"Have you overslept or were you just too lazy to get up?", she asks and you pout.

"It's the fault of my bed, it was just too cozy."

"You own this filthy blanket for 6 years now. Don't you want me to buy you a new one at the market? Today the price will be only half the pounds I would normally pay.", she raises an eyebrow. You dramatically put your hand on your chest, acting hurt.

"Mother, please, this blanket is my only one." She laughs.

"Wait 7 years and try telling me the same then.", your mother says and winks at you.

"Pssh.", you both laugh and start eating your breakfast at last.

\----Time Skip----

After you washed the dishes, you grab a jug and walk outside to get some water at the river. The river lies some minutes away from your lodge and right in front of the forest, where you're not allowed to go in. You remember your mother's words.

"Just go to the river."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Don't walk into the forest."

"Get water and return to the lodge immediately."

You always followed those simple rules, until today. As you filled the jug with water, you hear a slight whimper. Or at least you think so.

You raise up your head to see where it came from. Then you hear it again. It comes from the forest.

"Curiosity killed the cat, (y/n).", you think to yourself but to be honest, you couldn't care less. You stand up, go some steps backwards, run and jump over the blue river. You land successfully on your feet and slowly walk towards the sound. Your breathing becomes unsteadier as you move closer, now unsure if it was a good idea. You shake it off and enter the forest. You look around until you hear the voice again. And then you see it, or better him, leaning against a tree. A boy, or so you think, since he's wearing a black cape. You walk over and kneel down in front of him.

"Hey, are you okay?", you cautiously ask him. He looks up at you. You widen your eyes.

"I-Is that blood..?", you stutter as he turns his look away. You frown and grab the cape and pull it off his head. He seems a bit startled by your action.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to see your face, so I can help you.", you say as you examine his face. He is around your age, maybe just a year older or two. He has short blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and big eyebrows, which you find rather funny. He is covered in blood and dirt.

"What happened to you?"

"Why should I tell you. It's none of your concern...", he says quietly, clearly not wanting any attention right now.

"Yes it is! I can't just leave you here! Now tell me what happened... Please.", you reduce the volume of your voice at the word 'please'. He looks back at you with stunned eyes.

"You... You really care about me? A weird stranger?", he asks, his voice softening. You giggle.

"Of course, idiot. And you're not strange, you seem like a nice guy actually.", you grin at him. He blushes slightly and smiles as well.

"T-Thank you... Ok. I'll tell you what happened.", he began to speak. "It happened yesterday. It was a very late evening. Almost night. I was tired but I just couldn't sleep, so I sneaked out of the house into the village's streets. I didn't even think about what to do next, so I just continued my walk. Since I was wearing this black cape, I thought no one would spot me. But I thought wrong. After I got some fresh air, I started heading home but I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I tried to shake it off but it didn't go away. Then there was this shadowy figure standing in the distance. My whole body froze as it moved closer. It smirked devilishly and chuckled. When I got back my certainty, I dashed out of the village. I ran for my life with my remaining energy. But the creature just laughed and chased after me like I was a prey to a hungry animal. When I got into the forest, I tripped over a branch. Then the creature looked deep into my eyes and it felt like I was hypnotized. Then I passed out... When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything at first. Suddenly, immense pain shot through me but I was too exhausted to let out a scream, so I crawled with one arm to the nearest tree here and rested. I was sitting here the whole night and morning... Until you came here."

"Can you remember what the creature did when it got you?... Besides the hypnotizing?"

"Unfortunately no...", he sighs deeply. "And it's okay if you don't believe me..." You shake your head, protesting.

"No. I believe you."

"And you are not lying..?" You shake your head again.

"And even then, it doesn't matter. As long as you are fine now.", you hold out your hand. "My name is (Y/n) (L/n)."

The boy is surprised for a moment, but then he smiles and puts his hand in yours.

"I am Arthur Kirkland. It's nice to meet you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 weeks have passed since you found Arthur injured in the forest. After he had told you the story behind it, you were shocked and afraid. No one knew what attacked him. Nevertheless, he got better and a great friendship between Arthur and you was created. He had visited you the day after the acquaintanceship. And the days after that, you would always meet up with him at the river.

\-- You sit in your room bored as something hits your window. You open it and in that moment a stone flies next to you in your room. That was a close one... You again look outside to find Arthur standing there with an embarrassed expression.

"Bloody hell... I am so sorry, (y/n)! I didn't think you would open the window so fast.", he shouts up to you, but not too loud.

"It's ok. But why are you here?", you ask confused.

"I want you to meet up with me at the river again. Be there at 6pm." You raise an eyebrow.

"But we meet there every day?"

"I know but this time it is very important. So, no matter what is, make sure you come! Promise?" 

You think for a minute before replying with a smile.

"Promise."

"Super! Until then.", he waves as he runs off. You stare at the sky.

"What could possibly be so important?", you shrug as you go downstairs to help your mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the sundial hits 6pm, you make yourself ready and start your way to the meeting point. After some minutes of walking through the fresh smelling grass, the river appears slowly in the distance, along with him. Arthur Kirkland. You admit to yourself that you had started developing some feelings for him. They were small... But they were there.

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

"I have to see her again. At least one last time...", I say to myself and start coughing badly. I've been feeling weakened for 5 days now and it's only getting worse.

It's not the flue, I can assure. I think, I slowly start to understand what is going on... I shake my head, putting these thoughts aside for now. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see her. (Y/n) (L/n). I smile and run over to her, embracing her tightly with my slightly shaking arms. I let go and look at her. She seems to be taken aback a bit by my action. I then realize what I just did and blush.

"I a-am s-sorry..!", I wave my hands in front of her. She just laughs softly and smiles. Her laugh is like music to my ears... Wait, what the bloody hell am I thinking?? It's not like I'm...

"It's ok. We're friends after all, right?", she says with a sweet tone in her voice. I nod.

"So, what is the important thing you wanted to tell me?" Oh yeah right, I forgot that this was the main reason of the meeting. I sigh and sit down at the edge of the river, the remaining sunbeams making the water glittering. She joins me. I keep staring at the water.

"(Y/n)... Do you trust me?", I ask quietly. By the looks, she notices that something is off because she seems to be concerned.

"What kind of questions is that?... Of course I trust you."

"Good because now... I need you to fully trust me, okay?" She stares at me.

"Arthur... Is everything alright-"

"SAY YOU DO!", I suddenly shout. She slides a bit away from me, kind of terrified.

"A-Arthur..." I mentally slap myself for shouting out of nowhere.

"N-no please, I d-didn't want to shout at you...", I stutter with a guilty look on my face. The sides of my eyes start to fill up with little tears and I let some fall. Her scared face changes into a sad one. She comes closer to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"H-hey, you don't have to cry just because of that..." I shake my head.

"No... It's not that..."

"Then tell me what is..."

"I... ", I hesitate. She tightens her grip and more tears start to fall down as I cough again. But this time I coughed up blood.

"Arthur! What is happening??", she screams as she starts to cry as well. I stand up with my hands on my mouth and stomach.

"Farewell... (y/n)...", I manage to say as I turn around and run away, leaving a crying (Y/n) behind.

I will never forget you... (Y/n) (L/n)...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You don't know how long you had been sitting there, staring in the direction Arthur had run off. You didn't understand this. You didn't understand this at all. After something what felt like an whole eternity, you stood up and headed home. You didn't tell your mother what had happened, you just went to your room and cried yourself slowly to sleep.

As the days pass by, you start to get more and more depressed. You worried too much about Arthur and you wanted answers. All this destroys you from the inside. Just what in god's name was with him. He was clearly sick, but there was far more than just this.

\--You're standing in the kitchen, washing the dishes once again. Still, he didn't get out of your head.

"(Y/n), can you do me a favor? When you're done washing the dishes, can you please-", your mother notices your emotionless expression. "(Y/n)?" She waves her hand in front of your face, trying to bring you back to reality. "(Y/n), are you- HEY!", she shouts after you as you storm out of the house.

"I need answers, NOW!", you think while running straight into the village. Then you stop. The problem is that you don't know where Arthur lives. You sigh at your own stupidity. Time to get social and ask people.

"Excuse me- Hello- I have a question- Hey- Someone- Anyone-..." It's hopeless. Everyone is in a rush and doesn't have time to care about you nor your question. Until a man approached you.

"Hey little kid, what are you doing here? You'll be trampled to death by the crowd!", he says in a deep and loud voice. He pulls you to the side of the street, away from the mess.

"I apologize for making you any trouble, sir." You look him guilty in the eye. He chuckles softly.

"No need to apologize. So, what is bothering you, little girl?" He asks in a very kind voice. He has short brown hair, a little beard on his chin and he wears glasses.

"I would like to know where Arthur Kirkland lives." Suddenly, his kind smile turns into a big frown.

"Why... Why would you want to know...?"

"I am a close friend. I haven't heard of him for days and it is starting to concern me." You look confused at his frowning expression. He takes in a deep breath before slowly beginning.

"I... Girl, listen. I am very sorry for you... But the Kirkland Household is suffering from the draining disease currently..." You laugh nervously.

"But Arthur is definitely fine... I bet it has caught another family member. The disease isn't infectious!" You try to assure him... But mainly yourself. He looks down and shakes his head.

"No... This can't be... It can't be him!!" you scream, tears building up. The man kneels down to your height, hugging you slightly and petting your head.

"Shh... I know, it must be hard... But you have to go through it now...", he whispers as you clench the end of his shirt.

"Can... Can I at least... see him? Please!", you manage to say between sobs. He wants to refuse but nods. He stands up, takes your little hand in his and walks through the streets. Some minutes later, you arrive at the big Kirkland mansion. You have to admit, it's not like they are poor.  
The man knocks on the door and a middle aged woman with beautiful long blonde hair and green eyes opens the door. She lets the door a bit closed so you really can only see her face. Her eyes are red and swollen from crying and she looks pale and tired. You can clearly see her cheekbones. You guess, it's his mother.

"Yes?...", her voice is rather quiet. The man puts his left hand your right shoulder.

"The little Miss here wants to visit Arthur..." This doesn't light up her mood at all. Her sad expression worsens as she speaks up:

"Are you (y/n)?..." You nod slowly. She opens the door fully and gestures to come inside. You step inside, along with the man.

Arthur's mother leads you through the wooden hallway. It's dark and cold paintings are hanging from the walls. You shudder as you walk by. Then at the end of the hallway, there is a big black wooden door that leads to the living room. You three enter and you look around. The living room is big and different people stand around a black box-like thing with engraved designs on the sides. You walk over to the box and realize... It's not a box... It's a coffin... Your knees start to shake.

Calm down, (y/n)... Maybe it's someone else...

You reach the coffin as you feel the different people staring at you with sad looks. They probably know who you are. You inhale and gulp before slowly pointing your eyes to the certain person lying inside.

You stop breathing.

You don't move a muscle.

Your blood is frozen.

Your heart feels dead inside.

You can't stand anymore and slowly fall down on your knees, not letting out a single sound. You stare at the ground with colorless eyes.

"Why didn't you at least tell me... I thought we were friends... I thought we were...", you don't finish your sentence, press your teeth together and stand up, facing the corpse one last time before you leave the house without any other words.

It is over.

What we had is done.

He is gone.

Arthur Kirkland is dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9 years later, we write the year 1384. Now, you are at the age of 19. You changed much. Your long (h/c) hair has shortened. You have got pale skin and little eye bags. And an icy stare that kills.

When was the last time you truly laughed or smiled? You don't know. The world around you darkened, it surrounded you with shadow. Arthur's death had shattered you into million pieces. With the time, you had learned how to forget. But does this make you happy? No. Now let me tell you what all had happened after you left Arthur behind. The draining disease turned out to be caused by human-like creatures. They look like us. But they are much different. They have got inhuman strength and reflexes. They can break your bones by just grabbing the certain body part. They react faster than normal humans. And they live from us. And that is also how they kill. They bore their dirty little fangs into the neck and suck all blood outside until the victim is nothing but remaining muscle and skin. But sometimes they would leave the victim alive, for now. The said victim would get weaker within a week until the symptoms of the draining disease occurred. And when the creatures injected their own blood into the human's veins, they would experience the same and die at the end. But they would come back. As one of them. Doctors studied them because no matter how horrible they are, their nature is fascinating. The Doctors call them Strigoi, from the Romanian Mythology. But we would call them Vampyres. Now all humans are divided into three sections.

The ones who fear them.

The ones who study them.

The ones who kill them.

That's right, there are humans who decided against living in fear of the Vampyres and trained to fight them.

The Strigoi Hunters.

Or Vampyre Hunters in normal vocabulary.

And you, dear (y/n), you became one of them. Time learnt you that you would never live a happy life. Burning rage and hatred built up inside you. And you had to take it out on something... or someone.

When you were 15, you killed your first real Vampyre. That evening, you were sitting in a pub and watched a certain man staring at a pretty girl your age. As she went outside, he followed her. And you followed behind as well, taking your self carved wooden stake with you. The girl was walking through the dark streets before she was pulled into an alley by a unknown hand. The man, you supposed. He muffled her screams with his hand, slowly getting closer to her neck before ramming his sharp fangs into her soft and innocent skin. He was too busy draining all blood out of the girl, he didn't notice you creeping up behind him and ramming your stake through his back, right into his heart. He gasped loudly and fell to the ground, immediately letting go of the poor girl. His eyes were wide open, blood was dipping down the chin and his hands twitching slightly. Then, his body started to fall apart before he fully turned into black ash. You kneeled down to the girl, feeling her not-existing pulse. No chance, she was already gone.

"Hm, shame about the girl. She had a pretty face. But life isn't fair. I had to learn it the hard way as well. Only...", you closed the eyes of the corpse as you smiled creepily.

"... that I am still alive."

That was the story of your very first kill. You had to admit, it felt good. You felt strong. And you wanted to continue.

Not long after this incident, you left your house and your mother to go out into the world, getting rid of all Vampyres. You simply left your old life behind. You also joined a small group of Hunters. Within the following 4 years, you killed more and more of them. And you were feared. By Vampyres and humans. And you loved the feeling.

I won't die.

Not before

I have wiped out any Vampyre

on this rotten earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You lean against a tree deep in the forest. Blood and guts are spilled over the whole scene. You grin and wipe away some blood on your lips with your clenched fist.

"Ha, this was a tough one. Interesting fight. But no matter how hard you tried. I still won and now you are burning in the fiery depths of hell.", you laugh. Your sanity being drained from your mind a little bit more. You pant quietly as you stand up, trying to get all your things together.

You start to head back to your village where you are currently living in. With every step you take through the forest, branches and leaves crunch under your feet. You step further, sometimes pushing hanging branches from above out of your way.

"Forest walks are always so calming...", you think to yourself as you take your surroundings in, breathing in the fresh air.

You continue your way, being glad that you were alone for once.

But little did you know

that something was following you.

Watching your every movement.

You walk calmly until you sense a presence behind you. You shake it off for now, but you feel the stare of eyes boring into your back.

"It's getting closer...", you think as you speed up your walking pace. And so does the presence. Your heart starts to beat faster but not because you are afraid, it is because the presence sends out a known aura. You breathe in before turning around in a swift move, running towards the presence and attacking it with your stake. It dodges as if your attack was nothing. You try and hit it again and again but it always steps aside in the right time. You can't identify the person either because they are wearing a black cape, hiding the whole face. The unidentified person lets out a dark chuckle before raising their foot and kicking you in the abdomen, sending you flying against a large tree. As you hit the tree with your back, you instantly cough up blood. You growl at the person, holding your stomach with your right hand.

"Who are... you...", you manage to ask between coughs. You can only see the big grin under the cape, as the person steps out of the shadows, walking towards you.

"Have you really forgotten me?", the person asks in a very British accent. You throw your eyes wide open.

This voice...

I...

"A-Arthur..?!", your stutter. This is the first time you are in this vulnerable state.

"It's been a long time... (Y/n)."


	2. Long time no see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2
> 
> You are very religious in the entire story, though I'm not following a specific religion here. So I hope it's not a big problem if you are an atheist (meaning that you don't believe in God/Gods.) That's all.
> 
> TW: Slight language.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A-Arthur??", you stutter out as you analyze his face.

Blonde hair...

Big bushy eyebrows...

Deep green eyes...

Clear British accent...

No, it couldn't be him. It is impossible that he is still alive. Just impossible. He is dead!

Dead?

.

.

.

Or undead?

Your head shakes itself automatically and you let out a nervous laugh.

"No. No! Ha ha ha, you are dead. Dead! I saw your corpse, after all! Your lifeless body lying in the dark coffin. Your bones clearly visible."

He looks at you with his cold eyes, which once held a shining beauty in them. And his lips, how they used to form into a wide and sweet smile, now looking like ice. When he was embarrassed, a big blush was always spreading over his warm cheeks. Now his whole skin was so pale, sending shivers down your spine, just by looking at his face. His looks terrify you.

You.

The strongest Vampyre Hunter.

And at the same time, he triggered something in you. Something not necessarily negative.

Now that he is a grown-up, he is tall, has some muscles and his short bangs fall perfectly into his face.

Being honest, you can't call him cute anymore

Rather...

Attractive...

A chuckle interrupts your thoughts.

"It's been a long time, (y/n).", he says your name, confirming your apprehension.

"You grew up to a beautiful woman." A shadow falls upon your eyes as you slowly get up, not caring about the small damage he did to your stomach.

"You are one of them, right? Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

He frowns at your questions. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Answer!"

His frown turns into a dark grin. "Stubborn as always. The answer to your question is simple. I just wanted to see you again, (y/n)."

You start to laugh. "You wanted to see me again?... Are you serious?? Then why have 9 years passed? Why was I alone all this time?... Where were you when I needed you the most?... And out of all places, WHY DO YOU SHOW UP HERE AND WHY ONLY NOW?!", you scream furiously at him, not knowing how you should feel about him right now. Shouldn't you be happy that he has returned? But why is your heart aching?

Because he has changed.

Arthur sighs. "(y/n), everything that has happened is in the past now. I know, it must be hard for you to understand but you will sooner or later.

Now, I want you to come with me and become one of my kind. Just imagine all of the power you will get. Being able to bring mankind to its knees and let both Humans and Vampyres bow before you! Then, we can start from the beginning again and live a happy life.", he smiles at the last sentence and his eyes soften as well but you can catch a glimpse at the sneaky and evil glint behind those eyes that used to be so pure and innocent. He reaches out his hand for you, expecting you to accept it. But you're not letting anyone wrap you around their finger so easily. You walk toward him, what leads to Arthur thinking that he won. You slowly glide your hand to your Hunter belt, slowly taking the wooden stake in your hand. Unfortunately, because of his improved reflexes and senses, he notices your movement and his 'alleged' smile turns into a dark face. In a second, both of your wrists clash together. You holding your weapon, he defending himself. You look each other deep in the eye and the world feels like it froze. All happenings pass by in front of your eyes. It seems that the same thing is also playing in his mind. Everything is silent, you can only hear the breeze of the wind and leaves rustling.

.

.

.

"Love, you forgot, I am stronger than you.", he breaks the silence. You stop breathing for a moment as he pushes you with immense speed back against the tree. Just that it didn't hurt much this time. It was unbelievable how in just one second he had managed to put you into such a vulnerable state.

Immense speed. Enormous strength.

He holds your wrists above your head pinned against the tree. His face is dangerously close to your neck but you can't feel any breathing. That makes your heart sink.

He is dead...

"Why did you pull out your weapon? Why did you raise it against me?", he begins whispering into your neck.

"Have you really forgotten about me? The (y/n) (l/n) I know wouldn't have tried to kill Arthur Kirkland..."

You reply in a simple but monotonous voice.

"The Arthur Kirkland I know is already deceased... And the old (y/n) (l/n) you know, as well...

Things changed, Arthur. Everything changed. I learned and trained to become stronger. To be powerful. But still to be a human being, standing under God's protection. And everyone who is damned to burn in hell, is my natural enemy. You died... And came back. That is a sin... And you kill my kind. You are inhuman. You are Satan's son. And that makes you my enemy, too.", you finish, showing him no fear at all. Slowly, your new self comes to light.

He raises his head a bit, so you can see his eyes turning into a blood red.

"You will regret this, (y/n). In the end, I will win nevertheless. I always win...", he growls at you. He lets go of you and with one blink, he has completely vanished. You move your eyes around and when you are sure that he is gone, you slide with your back down the tree onto the ground, staring at your knees with an emotionless expression.

"May God give me strength..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey (y/n)! (y/n)! Come back to earth!", Elizabeta says as she waves her hand in front of your face.

You, (y/n) (l/n), are an official and highly regarded member of the Vampyre Hunter Organization Vanatori. Elizabeta Héderváry is also a member and your best friend. Apart from her, there is only one more person who you truly trust. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Luckily, he is a member as well. When you joined the organization, they had warmly welcomed you. At first, they annoyed you but with time passing, you noticed that these two are actually nice to hang out with.

But not even them could bring a true smile to your face.

\-- You shake your head. Back in reality.

"Oh, sorry Eliza, I was in thoughts.", you say calmly.

"Yes, I noticed that. What were you thinking about? You seemed to be very concentrated.", Eliza asks curiously but your shake your head again.

"Nothing important... Really." That was a lie. You were thinking about Arthur and it distressed you. But you couldn't talk about this with Eliza, or anyone else in general. At least she is understanding because she just nods, puts her hand on your shoulder and goes away. You sigh frustrated.

So many questions are running through your head.

"The mighty and awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt has returned, fellows!", you hear his loud and cheery voice yelling from outside the headquarters as he literally storms inside with a big grin on his face.

Always the one for big entrances, huh.

Gilbert scans the room until he lays his eyes on you, instantly running over to you.

"(y/n)!", he hugs you from the side, because you sit at a table, drinking something to get Arthur out of your head.

"You are so happy today. What happened?", you ask, not taking your eyes off your drink.

"Oh, nothing special, only that I killed 3 Vampyres in a row, kesesese!", he loudly brags in his German accent, adding his weird laugh to the end of the sentence.

You raise your hand so he can high five you while you take another sip. Gilbert also takes a drink and sits down next to you, not taking his eyes off of you.

"Is something wrong..? You seem... even more down than normally.", he wonders and asks in a concerned tone. You bite your bottom lip and throw your clenched fists down onto the table, leaving a small crack inside the wood. Gilbert instantly backs away a bit by surprise and the room becomes silent as everyone inside stares at you in shock. They know you have a short temper and that you are not a happy-go-lucky person but you never snapped like this before. After some in- and exhaling, you yell in a dark voice:

"Would you all just leave me alone?? I've been having a tough time lately and that is all. Just... Just let me be!" Finishing, you storm out of the headquarters, running into town. After some minutes, you stop and walk in a normal pace, looking around for some merchants in the crowd. You need some new weapons and clothes anyway. You look through all the different merchandises until you spot out of the corner of your eye a black cross hanging from a long chain. A woman behind the stand notices you staring at the necklace as she speaks up:

"Oh, are you interested in the cross necklace?", she asks with a smile. You still stare the necklace, slowly nodding.

"The monks from the Augustinian Monastery used to wear them. But after some civil wars, all crosses were burned.", she sighs. "What a shame, they were beautiful. But what can you do?" You raise an eyebrow.

"The Augustinian Monastery stands in Erfurt, right? Isn't that in Germany?" The woman nods. "So you-"

"Yes. And I emigrated to England." You finally look at her.

"I have a german acquaintance and he has a big accent, so I'm surprised you don't have one." She giggles.

"You just have to practice. And to be honest, I also am surprised that you have so much knowledge about Monasteries. You must be very religious."

"Yes, I am. I have faith in God and he gives me strength...", you look down at the necklace again. After some moments, the woman smiles confidently and takes the cross necklace only to put it in your hand.

"You know what? I like you. Take the necklace." You widen your eyes at this.

"What? No. I must pay you!" She shakes her head.

"I won't accept a payment from you. See it as a present, okay?", she winks at you. You sigh in defeat and put your fingers around it.

"Thank you very much. I wish you luck with selling. Goodbye.", you say in soft voice and go back into the crowd, away from her stand as she smiles widely and heads back to work.

You buy some clothes and little weapons with your remaining pounds before you head back to the headquarters. As you walk back through a small forest, you take out the cross to look at its beauty again as you put it around your neck. You slightly grin at the thought of the woman. She indeed was a very polite person. Your grin fades quickly as you hear footsteps behind you and in a second you have a dagger holding against someone's throat.

"W-Woah! There there, (y/n). L-Lower that thing. It's just me!" You sigh loudly and lower the dagger as you recognize the annoying, loud and also kind of terrified voice that doesn't belong to any other than Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Oh hey, Gil.. What do you want?", you ask innocently, though you know exactly what he wants.

"I just wanted to check on you. Everyone is worried about you!"

"I'm fine, really. Like I said, I am just having a hard time right now. Nothing to worry about..." He frowns.

"You do know that I'm not buying that. Do... Do you want to talk about it..?", he asks in a shy tone. You look up at him in a disbelieving way before you let out a chuckle and embrace him. He, obviously surprised, and maybe slightly shocked by your action, starts to blush madly as you quietly whisper to him:

"No. But thank you for worrying about me like this, Gilbert. I appreciate it very much and I don't say that often." With bright red cheeks, he raises his arms and puts them around you, too. You totally forgot how it feels to be embraced, so you remain in this position for a rather long time, none of you minding it at all.

Only the dark shadow that watches you two

from afar, growling loudly to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert and you walk back to the headquarters as he notices the necklace.

"That's a beautiful cross. Where did you get it from?"

"When I was in town, there was this woman. We had a long conversation. She told me she was also from Germany like you and that the monks of the Augustinian Monastery in Erfurt always wore those crosses. In the end, she was so nice and gave it to me for free." That caught his curiosity.

"Really? I was once there. Such a waste that they were burned... Ehh, what did you say was the name of the woman again?" You tilt your head to the side.

"I don't know, actually. I never got the chance to ask... Why?"

"Ah, eh, no particular reason, kesese~", he laughs nervously but you shrug it off anyway. Gilbert starts to speak up again but gets instantly interrupted by you shouting:

"DOWN!!" With that, you pull him down, along with yourself onto the ground and in this right moment, a knife flies in a very quick pace above your heads and hits the tree in front of you. You and Gilbert turn your heads to the side to see who almost assassinated you. A deep chuckle emits from behind a bush.

Gilbert growls and stands up, sweat visible on his forehead from the shock.

"Was zur Hölle [What the hell]! Show yourself, coward!", he yells as you get on your feet as well.

"интересно [Interesting]. I failed to kill you on spot, so now it is just appropriate for me to show myself.~", the voice admits, having a deep Russian accent in it.

'This voice sounds so intense. The person it belongs to must be very tall to be able to speak like this.', you think, keeping your icy stare in the direction of the voice. Then a man steps into the scene and you both have to look up because he, in fact, is very tall. His smooth white blondish hair swirls around, along with the white scarf he wears around his neck, staring with his purple eyes at the two of you. A smile, a mix of cute and sadistic smile, plastered on his face. And not seeing Gilbert particularly pleased with this man's appearance means business. The first one to break the silence between the three of you, is surprisingly the new shown up character.

"Хорошего дня [Good day]. Allow me to introduce myself, да [yes]?", his creepy smile widens. "My name is Ivan Braginsky. I am from Russia, as you probably can hear by my accent."

"What do you want from us, Braginsky?", Gilbert spitting the question venomously out. He does not like him at all, as it seems. But then again, who in the world likes someone who almost stabbed you with a big ass knife. Ivan lets out a small laugh.

"I am currently looking around for a Hunter Organization to join. And you two gave off an aura of Vampyre Hunters.", he explains.

"Why would we let you join? You tried to kill us, Arschloch [Asshole]!", Gilbert growls once again.

"О нет, нет [Oh no, no]! You understand this wrong. I only wanted to, well, test out your abilities. Every organization I have visited until now wasn't really all certified, if you understand what I mean. But now I am convinced that I have finally chosen the right one. Your skills are interesting." Ivan turns his eyes to the right as he walks towards you and takes your chin in his hand to turn your head a little to the left and right.

"Especially yours, немного подсолнечникa [little sunflower]~", he purrs, like he is almost trying to seduce you. As Gilbert sees this, his left eye twitches and his takes out his own dagger, only to hold it to Ivan's throat, exactly like you had did to Gilbert before.

'He learns fast, I see.', you grin at your thought.

"Take your filthy hands off of her before I behead you, Ivan Braginsky.", he threatens. Ivan's 'innocent' smile returns and he raises his hands as a sign of capitulation.

"Hahaha, you are very protective over your little treasure, huh?" Gilbert blushes and puts away his dagger.

"She... She is not my treasure...", he whispers, slightly embarrassed. You, who haven't said a word until now, think for a moment before grinning and holding out your hand for Ivan.

"Welcome to the Vampyre Hunter Organization Vanatori."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walk through the headquarter's main room towards the stairs to go into your room and sleep before suddenly, a hand grabs you and pulls you to the side. You come face to face with a frowning Gilbert.

"Why did you accept him so quickly? Not even an hour ago he almost killed us both and you let him join anyway.", he whispers appalled as the both of you turn your heads to look at Ivan, who is sitting some meters away from you on a bench, drinking vodka. He notices you two looking at him and he waves, smiling. Gilbert being kind of disgusted, he turns his attention back to you.

"Ernsthaft [Seriously]? I mean, just look at him. He looks pretty suspiciously, don't you think? Ich vertraue ihm kein Stück [I don't trust him a bit]!" With some of your German knowledge, you are able to understand him a little. Though, you can only understand, but not speak. 

"Calm down, Gil. I have got some faith in him, you know?", you just wanted to walk upstairs as he speaks up again.

"Oh, so you have got faith in him. Him. A person you literally just met, who almost pierced your head with a fucking knife just to test out your abilities, while WE, everyone here, is your friend and your family and try to help you with your depressions and all you do is treat us like shit! I understand that you don't have the brightest past and that you lost a loved one, great, but you're not the only one. Everyone here has lost at least one special person in their life, SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU SHOULD BE PITIED THE MOST BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT ANYMORE!", he shouts through the entire hall. You stand there, staring at him dumbfounded. You start to shake your head slowly and instantly run upstairs into your room before locking the door completely. As you are sure no one can come inside anymore, you take a few steps back and let yourself fall down onto your bed, holding back any tears with all your might.

It hurt what he said.

It hurt like hell.

You close your eyes quickly and pray to god, so he can forgive you for cursing.

But he was right.

And you can't run away

from the truth.

\-- Within time, where you managed to calm yourself and fall asleep, a guilty Gilbert went back into town to buy a "I-am-so-sorry-for-yelling-at-you-I-hope-you-can-forgive-me" bouquet of flowers late at night and runs back home to the organization. He arrives at the headquarters once again and walks up the stairs to your room. He knocks with his trembling fist against your door. After he gets no answer, he sighs deeply. Of course she wouldn't just open the door for him after his little outburst. And she is probably asleep by now anyway. He lowers his head.

{Let me at least speak it out...}, he thinks to himself, ashamed.

"Hey, (y/n)... I am so sorry about earlier... I don't know what had gotten into me. You will probably not forgive me, but I wanted to give you...

Eine kleine Entschädigung [a little compensation]... And I know, that you didn't hear all this, so I just put this here in front of your door... I hope to see you again tomorrow morning... like always... And that you then... Can still look into my eyes... as a friend...", with that said, he lays the flowers down. He stares at the ground, deep in thoughts, as a voice speaks to him from behind.

"Gilbert...", Gilbert's head shoots up, his heart stopping for a moment.

"You hurt little sunflower. I won't forgive you for this... C O M R A D E."

And with that,

everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun slowly rises. The life in the forest awakes once again. The loud chattering from your fellow comrades already emitting from beneath the wooden ground. Elizabeta makes her way toward her still sleeping best friend's room to kick her out of bed.

Like every morning.

It's already a morning routine for the both of them.

She gets to the door and turns the knob. No chance. It won't open. Her eye twitches.

{Did that idiot really think I wouldn't be able to wake her up if she just locked herself in her room? Ha. Not with Elizabeta Héderváry!}, she cracks her knuckles before literally slamming them against the wood. She doesn't stop until she hears the infamous shouting that she wanted to hear so badly.

"Goddammit Eliza. Stop! I'm coming, I'm coming!" With a satisfied smile, Elizabeta steps away until she spots the bouquet of flowers on the floor. She tilts her head questioningly and kneels down to examine it. Minutes after the examining, she smirks, puts it back to its original place and walks down into the dining hall. You on the other hand growl loudly to yourself, crawl out of bed, ask once again for forgiveness for cursing every morning because of Eliza, throw over your Hunter Outfit and open the door at last only to find flowers in front of you. You pick them up and read the letter inside. After you finish reading Gilbert's almost illegible handwriting, a really tiny, not passionate smile makes its way on your cheeks. You sigh and walk downstairs, expecting Gilbert to be there and to thank him for the flowers.

But his seat, where he sits every morning always around the same time, when he wishes (y/n) a good morning with his cute goofy smile, is empty for the first time.

You start to feel a little uneasy. You spot the newbie Ivan out of the corner of your eye and start walking toward him. It seems that he has been awaiting you already for a strange reason because along with his, he has brought you your favorite kind of breakfast and has put it next to him.

"Ah, доброе утро [Good morning], little sunflower! Did you sleep well? I got you your favorite food! Come on, join me, дa?", he says smiling, patting the chair next to him. With your heart beating faster every second, you slowly let yourself fall onto the chair but you don't dare touch the breakfast. Ivan notices you staring at the food.

"Is something wrong, sunflower?", he asks, tilting his head.

"Hey, Ivan... You were there, right? You know, when Gilbert and I had that little... dispute..." He just nods, gesturing for you to continue.

"Well, he gave me flowers as a compensation because I think he really feels bad about it... And... I wanted to thank him for this and tell him that it's okay.

But I haven't seen him here like normally. He is here all the time and around the same time...

Do you maybe know where he is...?", you turn to look at Ivan. He does not seem to be pleased about your question. Though, what you did not expect is that he suddenly stands up, gets behind you and puts his big hands, with which he could strangle at least 2 people at the same time, on your shoulder. A very dark and horrific aura surrounding him now.

"Oh well, little sunflower, even if we know each other only for like two days, I've grown slightly attached to you.

I have never seen such a cute flower like you on this rotten planet.

So when I saw how unfairly he treated you..."

"T H E N I T O O K C A R E O F H I M"


End file.
